


Please Your Goddess

by AzureGigacyber



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: FGO-BabyloniaPondering his recent discoveries in this adventure as Chaldea's Last Master, Shirou Emiya thinks about Rin and how much the Sumerian Goddess Ishtar resembles her, to an extent. He is later visited by the scantily-clad goddess and called out on his attraction to her, which leads to Shirou falling headfirst into her seductive embrace. He only hopes he could survive sex with a Servant without having his pelvis crushed.
Relationships: Emiya Shirou/Ishtar
Comments: 7
Kudos: 85





	Please Your Goddess

  
  
  
  


**Satisfy The Goddess, Shirou**

**Fate Grand Order Babylonia**

**For Team JISI./ By Azure**

  
  
  


**********

**Chapter One: ‘Your Fate is to Please me.’**

  
  


***********

Uruk Household

  
  


*****

Still reeling from the events of both successfully outwitting Ereshkigal and convincing her to join their side, Shirou Emiya; the Final Master of Humanity and Chaldea, wondered just how there came to be two Rin Tohsakas existing at the same time as literal Goddesses in this era. He was lying on his small bed inside of the Kuruk household that King Gilgamesh generously provided them and right now was running his head on how things like that even came to be. Being at Chaldea, which had summoned him right from the past and placed him in the futuristic Time-Travelling version of the Clock Tower. The latter being only a thing he had just heard about from Rin, Shirou had seen many interesting things in his adventures thus far like new Servants and the concept of Rayshifting. One major Earth-shaking experience was seeing a dark reflection of Altria, his Saber Servant from long back, turn into a Tyrant calling herself the ‘Lion King’. The less he thought about that the better, but another thing that weighed on his mind right at this very moment was Rin. 

Rin Tohsaka, of all people, was brought into this singularity of the Age of Gods as a Goddess named Ishtar. Shirou learned that was something akin to what was called a Pseudo-Servant, and while acting haughty and being powerful, she was still acting mostly like her true self in spite of it all. That alone was jarring in itself to Shirou, but he hated that this version of Rin had no memory or knowledge of him whatsoever. Still, it was still cute to see the girl behaving like she normally does while retaining the wisdom and grace of a Sumerian Deity. Then there was her other half; Ereshikigal; the Goddess of the Underworld. The two were literally the same human body, both complete with twin tails and representing different sides of Rin’s Tsundere personality. Shirou found her to be even cuter to be honest, but he did let his eyes wander over Rin’s half-naked form flying through the air from time to time, often catching looks of her butt in that highly sexual outfit of hers.

Then there was Gilgamesh himself, as his mortal more humane version of himself reigning as King of his people, leading Kuruk against the tide of Demonic Beasts that constantly attack it. It was odd seeing him play the role of non-antagonistic support this time around, he still had his haughty arrogance and wisdom obviously, but he was far less malicious and more than willing to help them out in taking the Grail out of this timeline. Fairly recently Shirou had just returned with his Servant Mash from the Underworld, bringing Gilgamesh the King back in tow and securing a friendship with Ereshkigal. Right now all he was doing was laying on his bed relaxing until things became crazy once more.

‘To think he’d be helping us, and considering this was a time before he became a Servant of the Grail, it’s surprising to find him and Rin both being Pseudo-Servants and allies with each other. Not to mention that there was that gorgeous Goddess Queatzacoatl, her physical strength is entirely unreal.’ He thought to himself when letting his thoughts drift to the imagery of Quetzal's body underneath that cultural loose-fitting outfit of hers excite the blood in his young body.

Shirou let a trickle of drool down the edge of his lips until his mind wandered back to Rin as her Ishtar self, that girl was on a whole nother level of sexiness and grace, the likes of which he had only seen in Altria back then. He still missed her and wished he hadn't had to fight a dark version of her both back during the Fuyuki singularity as well as the Camelot Holy City Singularity. Pushing those thoughts aside, for now, Shirou focused on his right knuckle bearing the three sacred Command Seals, Mash was his Servant and right now he was here to help turn the tide against the beasts and help correct the Singularity, then it would be ‘Solomon’ they’d have to fight next. Shirou was wearing his Chaldea traveling attire which included a long-sleeve dark coat with rolled-up sleeves with the Grand Order pin attached to the chest. He had an orange scarf around his neck, a pair of white traveling pants attached to a pair of boots. 

“Mmmmm, Tohsaka-san...times two, it sure is weird just thinking about it. Her Ishtar self is a lot like how she is when she’s arrogant and flustered so often back in my time, but her Ereshkigal self is much more sweet-hearted and bashful, two sides of the same girl. They both look beautiful though and I’m sure one of them is always watching me through the other, but that might be just a guess.’ He pondered to himself still wondering how a modern girl like her came to be in Ancient Mesopotamia in the first place. 

Then again, that can be explained with the existence of Singularities and how he came to be here as well. Leaning on his pillow and sighing to himself, Shirou wondered how they would go about taking care of Medusa Gorgon next. She was monstrous and hateful in ways he never saw Rider Medusa before, it was almost frightening to look at her directly, but Shirou could understand her hatred towards humanity considering her dark origins. He just wished he didn’t have to fight something that looked like her, not after she helped him save Sakura and became a close friend.

Before he could think some more about how all his old friends and acquaintances suddenly became Divine powers in this reality, a voice called out to him interrupting his thoughts.

“Thinking about my human host’s self, right Shirou Emiya?” A sultry voice called out to him from within the room itself, making him bolt up from his bed. He saw Ishtar standing there in his bedroom doorway leaning against the frame with her arms crossed and a smug smile plastered on her face.

Shirou let his eyes wander all over her scantily clad body feeling a stirring of arousal creep within his pants. To see Rin Tohsaka dressing so lasciviously like that was a sight to behold, it made his more hormonal parts hunger to touch her body.

‘Control yourself, control yourself, control yourself!’ He said to himself in thought and cleared his throat calming himself down to speak up to her. “Yeah, I guess you seem to know me pretty well, huh Ishtar-san?” 

She smirked coyly and started walking over with swaying hips to the end of his bed, placing her hands on it as she crawled onto the surface sexually like a seductress.

“You might say I have an intimate familiarity with you, or maybe my host body does. Part of me thinks it has to do with the ‘Special’ Contract I had you make with me, but honestly, you are already pretty dashing in my eyes, Emiya-kun. This Goddess wants a special something for all her hard work, right now, you know. I mean, you did call me the most beautiful Goddess when compared to Ereshkigal back in the underworld, right?~” She purred gently cupping his chin into her right set of fingers letting Shirou stare into those blood-red gems for eyes as she brought herself closer.

He was getting increasingly nervous at the moment, the proximity she was getting into with him was beginning to set his hormones ablaze, making him fall to temptation each passing second.

“Y-yeah, I did, even though it was to answer the questions given to us. B-but, you could say I’ve always been dazzled by your human self back in my time. Seeing you as a Goddess, well….it makes you even more stunning.” He confessed as a blush crept up on his cheeks the longer he stared into Ishtar’s dark red eyes. Shirou saw them lowered into a more bedroom-like state of longing, her lips curved into a sultry smile and her grip around his chin was as stiff as iron, making sure he couldn’t getaway. 

Slowly she brought him over to her face allowing his mouth to caress her own in a sweet yet chaste lip-lock that sent his mind reeling. 

“Mhhmm.~” She mewled quietly letting her eyes close softly, her lips gently curled upon Shirou’s in such an innocent way that made it seem like a lover’s first kiss. She kept them gently sucking on his mouth, denying her tongue entry into his own, and waited for Shirou to snap out of his initial shock and respond appropriately.

‘I-I’m really kissing her. I’m making out with Ri-I mean, Ishtar-san!’ He thought to himself in shock and caressed the side of her face, pulling her in further with both hands now running along her smooth swan-like neck.

Closing his eyes slowly and pushing forward, he decided to roll with it, letting out his old longtime feelings of admiration for Rin herself into the embrace with Ishtar the Goddess. Shirou brought his right hand around one of her bare shoulders bringing her closer to his face thereby deepening the ongoing lip-lock. Ishtar ran both hands around his neck, crossing her arms around his shoulder blades as she now straddled his waist comfortably with legs hugging his thighs. Their lips curled into each other eloquently in a sensual back-and-forth exchange that gradually turned more erotic. Soon, Ishtar’s mouth opened up allowing her tongue to slither past his lips and slide into his mouth, surprising Shirou completely once she started exerting dominance.

“Mmmmm!~” Ishtar mewled fondly as she kept Shirou firmly within her grasp, making sure her ample chest pushed into his torso as they wrestled each other onto the bed. She was on top sensually grinding her pelvis along his waist and reminding Shirou of the dream where Rin tackled him onto the ground to drain a little bit of his blood. Shirou was admittedly aroused when he dreamt that, but now he was experiencing something far better.

Surprised by her assertiveness he tried to overturn their position in his favor and be on top of her now, but alas, it was futile. Ishtar was a Servant, a Divine Servant to be exact, whose strength and physical attributes dwarfed that of anything a human could possibly achieve. Unless you were a Mage like Rin herself or Half-god such as Gilgamesh you didn’t stand a chance, this made Shirou worry how his pelvis will feel once things take off into the more extreme. Ishtar moaned hotly within his mouth, she was aggressively rolling her tongue around the inside of Shirou’s throat tasting his tongue with hers swirling languidly around it. It was as if she were letting years worth of pent-up aggression and sexual attraction all out at once. She kept her hands around Shirou’s face, tasting him hungrily while also rolling her lithe vivacious body pressed down along his groin, it was like Ishtar was trying to devour him.

“Mmhmm…..hhmm ggh!~” Ishtar moaned again and soon pulled herself up from Shirou’s disheveled and slightly frazzled face with a string of saliva bridging between their lips. She had pulled up high enough to allow her twin-tails to swish around her shoulders, her smile was wide with glee showing just how much she enjoyed their exchange just now. “Haahh…..you taste delicious, Emiya-Kun. Fu fu fu, even your Mana has the flavor of Divine Ambrosia. It’s almost addictive.”

Shirou laid underneath her, breathing loudly after feeling the air in his lungs nearly get sucked out wholesale by that kiss alone, he recovered soon enough and brought his head up to look at Ishtar with an anxious face.

“Ishtar-san…*huff...huff...huff*...that was intense. What is this exactly? Are you saying that you are….attracted to me?” He asked with a bit of hopefulness even though the answer was rather obvious going by her demure expression. Shirou felt his erection begin to push up from underneath his pants making a tent form from it and stick out beneath the valley of Ishtar’s creamy thighs. The Goddess then averted her eyes out of bashfulness making Shirou smile at how cute she was behaving. 

“S-shut up! And just lay back and let me have this….it’s not every day a Goddess will step down to lay with a mere human in bed, you know. So be grateful and make it worth my while, Emiya-kun.~” She shot back in an almost Rin-like way, flashing him a soft smile as she snapped her fingers magically making her scandalous brasserie dissipate into golden flecks of magical dust. 

Emiya’s eyes widened and his mouth spilled open when he saw Ishtar’s ample C-cup sized breasts bounce free from the confines of her top. He was finally witnessing a bare of real live woman’s breasts, or rather that of a Goddess. Ishtar’s tits were utterly Divine, perfect in ample shape despite not being as sizable as Medusa’s or Sakura. Her pink nipples were erect and looked ready to suckle on, making his animalistic instinct that had been building up over the years start to take over his mind. He wanted to grab onto each of them, fondling both breasts to his heart’s content, but only with Ishtar’s permission first. He feared to do something that’ll piss her off and send him flying into a nearby wall. She was plenty strong after all, but he couldn’t help letting his eyes drift down between her legs, seeing the light patch of dark fuzzy pubic hair above her mound. 

Ishtar giggled when realizing where Emiya’s eyes headed and promptly stood up on her feet atop the bed, making him peer up into the view of her creamy legs as she exposed herself before him. Emiya whimpered quietly inside of his voice as he saw her spread open the pussy lips of her vagina directly before his face, his eyes gleamed into the pink velvet abyss of Ishtar’s tight-looky pussy, making his cock swell even more inside of his clothing.

“Fu fu fufu, like what you see, Emiya-kun? I’m letting you have this, you know, so be grateful and most importantly….” She removed her fingers and lowered herself back down atop of his body, grinding her heart-shaped booty along his waist until she pulled down the fabric of his traveling pants in one go. “....make me feel it.~” She whispered into the side of his right ear before licking her tongue around his earlobe seductively and yanking down his boxers and pants down wholesale all the way to his thighs.

!

Out came Shirou Emiya’s thick, lengthy, thirteen-inch long phallus almost resembling a bratwurst sausage by comparison. Shirou blushed nervously in surprise and averted his eyes, but Ishtar was clearly starstruck by such a magnificent-looking penis standing fully erect beneath her buttocks, ready to be put inside of her body.

“Oohh ho ho hoho, Emiya-kun!~ That looks amazing!” She gasped with excitement and reached down to start sensually massaging the head of his cock with her fingers, making Shirou groan raggedly with greatly increasing arousal. He propped himself up on his elbows from behind, raising his upper enough so that Ishtar's tits gently pushed into his torso as she continued sliding her fingers all around his thickening member.

“Hhhh!~ I-Ishtar-san..!~” He breathed out with a hot scarlet blush on his face while she continued working. He heard her snicker mischievously and continued fondling his member until she wrapped her entire left hand around the surface. 

Shirou was honestly partially afraid she’d literally rip it off his body, but thankfully that wasn’t the case. Instead, Ishtar proceeded to give him the handjob of a lifetime by swiftly pumping her hand on his cock, stroking it back and forth in tantric motion making Shirou feel the pleasure he could only label as ‘Divine. It made him feel like something only a Goddess would be able to do with perfection, not that he was experienced in any regard. Shirou wound up growling some more, feeling his balls beginning to quiver readily with ejaculation, but instead, the color of Ishtar’s hair flickered blonde for the briefest of moments making her stop entirely.

‘N-no! I don't want him to waste that all over your hands, give it to me...I-I mean to us!’ A certain girly voice cried out to ‘Ishtar’ making her lips curve into a smile as her color changed back into black. Luckily Shirou didn’t notice the subtle transformation just now and noticed, with a bit of relief, that she stopped pumping his cock with her hand. 

‘Why...why...did you stop?” He wondered and saw his answer in the form of Ishtar getting up off of his side and straddled his waist readily, hovering her snatch directly above his waiting prick. At this, Shirou gulped a bit nervously and hoped his pelvis wound’;t be crushed to death by the sensation of a Goddess Servant’s body-slamming itself down on him. ‘N-no…! I can do this, I am the Bone of my Sword….!’

He resolved to take the ‘challenge’ and brought his hands up to Ishtar’s well-pronounced hips digging his fingers into her soft unblemished skin as she slowly lowered herself down upon him, taking the head of his cock into her folds, piece by piece. Creating a soft squelching sound and feeling a tight vortex of utterly divine pussy wrap around him, Shirou Emiya steadily plunged his length directly into Ishtar’s sex, making her shudder loudly with a gleeful smile on her face.

“Uuuggghhh! Yesss! Mnngghh...you're making me feel fuller than I ever remember being, Emiya-Kun!~” She breathed out with a blush on her cheeks and a coy smile on her face. She lowered herself all the way down upon his massive cock, feeling it churning the sensitive walls of her pussy nicely as it made its way through her pussy and into her cervix. She could feel it ticking off every sensitive spot she had inside of her body, causing her toes to curl up and her arms to embrace him all over again.

A loud cry of ecstasy escaped her lips when feeling his length plunging into cervix entirely due to Shirou’s impressive size, Ishtar wound up quaking sharply in fast-growing ecstasy and wriggled her hips into his laps, ready to ride him in cowgirl position as a start. 

“Uuuugggghhhhhh!~ Ooohhh…..Emiya-Kun!~” She hollered out with tongue spilling out of her mouth and sex snugly wrapped around Shirou’s dick like it were a living condom. Her buttocks wriggled into his thighs snugly, making sure she was as deep as possible when feeling the man’s cock fill her out entirely. She tightened her arms around his neck and started rolling herself along his waist, riding him slowly with hips rising then falling onto his pelvis. 

A collection of hot gasps and moans started escaping her lips as she rolled herself vivaciously along the man’s pelvis, feeling his meat plunging back and forth into her writhing sex like it was taking in a log of wood. Her folds gushed then tightened around Shirou’s dick, making him wince and gasp in pleasure as he held onto Isthar’s hips, making sure to buck his body into hers as well. Their pelvis soon collided, over and on again with Shirou fucking the Goddess back with ever-increasing rush of sex-craving hormones. Her pussy was too much for him, too tight and slimy, yet at the same utterly perfect. Ishtar’s muscles wrung his dick hungry like a living animal, making him buck harder and faster into her pussy from below with her booty cheeks quaking with each slam. Soon enough it turned from sensual and intimate, to full-on raw dog fucking with Ishtar on top of Emiya, riding him like a bucking bronco.

“Uuggnnhh! Aaahh..aahhh.a.aahhha..agghhh! Shirooouuu!!~” She cried out and lifted herself up off of his chest, planting her hands down on his pecs and riding him with direct undulations of her waist along his groin. Ishtar’s buttocks quivered and worked itself into Shirou’s waist, sheathing his cock all the way inside of her, over and over again, while her waist slapped into his own several times in sequence. She was an animal in heat right now, a full-on nymphomaniac who had her lust mode activated for she was feeling an amazing dick giving her nonstop pleasure.

The bed started creaking wildly to Ishtar’s body-slamming itself down repeatedly onto Shirou’s waist, making him mentally pray that she doesn’t crush his bones in the process though. 

“Hhhh….I-Ishtar-san! Aaaggghhhh,, it feels so good! You feel amazing!~” He howled out when feeling the contractions of her cervix begin milking his length the more she slammed her body down upon him. He caught the sight of Ishtar’s tits jiggling about in the air the wilder she humped herself onto his frame. It was such an amazing sight to behold, watching a Goddess work herself on his member. Shirou struggled just enough back in his high school time with even talking to or flirting with girls, but then again he wasn’t normal by any means of a regular student lifestyle. He was the son of a Mage, he was a Mage himself, and now he was the sole Savior of Chaldea with an enlistment of other servants at his command.

He brought his hands up to her waist, digging them around the doughy mounds of her buttocks and squeezing Ishtar’s booty while she voraciously slammed herself on top of him. This caused the Goddess to squeal loudly in blind pleasure, feeling her body quiver with an impending euphoria that’d make her cum in a matter of time. Her pussy clenched and squeezed Shirou’s dick constantly, telling her that he was a perfect fit for her, in more ways than one. Subtly, she leaned back to where she could fuck hers up seating back with hands holding onto his kneecaps from behind, giving him a full showing of her tits while she bounced herself around. Ishtar’s waist was pushing and pulling along his crotch constantly, sucking his cock deeply into her cervix where one could argue Shirou was penetrating. She was filled up with unbridled joy and sexual pleasure, making this contract with him was perhaps the best idea in the world for her. Not only for the abundant Mana she was receiving, but also because of the mind-blowing sex, she was now enjoying thanks to him.

Her buttocks voraciously slapped against his thighs with pussy swallowing up his member, over and over again for the next fifteen minutes. Though Ishtar was careful not to exert her full Divine Servant strength on him, she was feeling ready to ‘Explode’ with orgasmic ecstasy any moment now , and hoped she didn’t hurt him when she came. 

“Aaaagggghhhh! I’m...I’m coming! Emiya-kun!~” She cried out when seizing up along his body after slamming down her waist upon his pelvis in a final slam! A slight tremor followed as the bedframe’s leg became fractured, meaning that Ishtar accidentally exerted a force of power more than a human being could handle, but she couldn't’ think on that in this moment she was riding the high on orgasmic ecstasy right now. 

Her body shuddered explicitly with her upper body twitching, her sex gushing all over Shirou’s waist while at the same time sucking the lifeforce out os his dick by squeezing it aggressively from within. This led to Shirou succumbing to orgasm himself and plunged directly into Ishtar’s waist from below, feeling his balls bloat like water balloons as he felt thick blasts of semen pour its way into her snatch, flooding her womb after breaching past her cervix. He held onto Ishtar’s frame, bucking and writhing in orgasm underneath her body, feeling every ounce of Mana-enhanced sperm make its way into the Goddess’s pussy filling it up as they ground pubic bones with each other.

“Hhggnnhhhh! Ahhhhh…..ohhhhh..yeah!~” Ishtar breathed with head tilted back and chest pushing forward, heaving with the rest of her body as she slowly rode out her climax while feeling Shirou’s seed pump directly into her baby maker. Her sex gushed and squelched some more, tirelessly draining him of every drop of Mana-rich semen into her womb nearly filling it up entirely. 

“Nngghh…..gghh….aaahh…..!~” Shirou breathed out, finishing up his climax as he felt the last bits of energy leave his body right at this very moment. He was still hard despite expending a hefty amount of sperm directly into Ishtar-Rin’s pussy, but it was easily the most sensational experience he had ever had in his life. He could see goblet of sperm still gushing out from between their sexes, but he also saw Ishtar coyly smiling at him while licking her lips. It was obvious she was far from done. ‘Oh man, I am so glad I Reinforced my pelvis at the last second when she came, otherwise I think my bones would literally be turned to dust.’

He looked over to the joint of their bodies, seeing the Mana-filled circuits glow around his crotch where Ishtar’s body currently sat upon. The bed suddenly creaked a little bit more making the fixtures shake and frame drop down to the surface in a rough manner surprising them!

“Ooof! Heh, ha haha hahaha. I do apologize, Emiya-kun, I guess I got a little too wild when getting into it, eh? But believe me it was worth it, so worth it, and it felt so good. Fu fu fu fu.~” She giggled playfully with little hearts in her dark blood-red eyes and leaned over his body with pelvis slowly lifting itself up off of his waist allowing a thick splotch of cum to ooze out of her opening shortly after. “Hhmm, it’s a shame Servants can’t get pregnant, but I can imagine a Demi-God offspring from you and me would probably make King Gilgamesh feel insecure, no?” She teased making Shirou smile just a little bit at the thought.

Meanwhile, Ereshkigal, watching from inside of Ishtar's blood-red eyes, was flustered beyond comparison and wanted to have this sensational experience with Shirou Emiya herself. She stood in the middle of her Underworld throne, quivering with anticipation as she watched through the reflection of her mirror, seeing his face smiling affectionately at Ishtar, making it look like he was doing the same to her.

“Uuuwaaahhh! I….I want to be a part of this too! Why couldn't this have been nighttime where I could be in Ishtar-san’s body?!” She shrieked and fumed indignantly like a child and stomped her feet a few times before crossing her arms in a huff. She turned away from the mirror out of indignation and wanted to turn it off, but the sight of Shirou’s charming face coming closer to Ishtar's drew Ereshkigal back to gazing at it obsessively and picturing herself in her sister Goddess’s place. ‘Mmhhhh, it’s not fair! I...I want to do it with Emiya-kun also, maybe I need to wait for the opportunity to arrive. Probably during Night-Time?’ She wondered as things started to pick up between Emiya and Ishtar again.

…

“Mmhmm….ssllprr...ssllpprr...hhhh.~” Ishtar mewled happily into Shirou’s mouth, tasting his saliva on her lips as they made out like passionate lovers while resting in post-coital bliss. Shirou was still harder than a rock right now, and that pleased Ishtar greatly as she took to massaging his stiffened cum-stained member with glee before they get ready for the next round.

Swabbing her tongue in and around inside of his mouth, she made out with him some more before eventually pulling off of his face, leaving his lips glistening with her saliva as she rolled down his body next. Her face wound up hovering down from his, moving down along his chest and towards his crotch with tongue swiping across her lips with excited glee. Ishtar wound up with her hands caressing Shirou’s waist affectionately before lowering her mouth onto the head of his prick, Shirou winced with rising pleasure and sensation as he felt the Goddess’s lips sliding around the head of his cock, engulfing it into her hot slimy mouth.

*Schlupp!*

“Aaaahh...aaaahh…! Ishtar-san!~” Shirou breathed out with chest rising and falling and vision becoming hazy with an increasing desire for the Rin-faced Goddess. She peered up at him with lips firmly attached to the top of his prick, sucking over half of his thick penis gingerly, letting it slide into her mouth while her tongue ran slowly around the surface. Ishtar kept her face bobbing at half of his length, squeezing and sucking everything between her lips while affectionately stroking the rest using her fingers, she held onto Shirou’s shaft with both hands pumping him and mouth swallowing everything into her gullet.

*Schlupp….schlupp..schupp..schupp...schupp...slllrppt!*

“Mmmm..mmmm.~” Ishtar moaned warmly inside of her mouth, using her tongue to curl around Shirou's’ pulsating dick with sexually-craven glee. She was a Goddess of War and Love, after all, the latter only meant she had very intimate knowledge of sexual bliss and thus, knew how to make a melt with a single touch. She was happy to see that Shirou was holding on and during with every fiber of his being not to cum too soon into her mouth, but Ishtar wanted that seed in her stomach now. The rich Mana inside of his sperm made Shirou even more addicting to her.

Frantically pumping her face into his pelvis she continued throating his member languidly with lips slurping every inch of his cock, her eyes glazed over with lust, her lips hungrily swallowed the top-half of his massive cock directly into her mouth with face pushing even further to where her nose touched his waist. The moment her face prodded his groin, Shirou growled loudly and held onto the back of Ishtar’s head, feeling the swirling slimy abyss of her throat swallowing his length and making him feel ready to burst.

“Ggghhhh!” Shirou growled with teeth clenched and fingers running through her silken dark hair until he started feeling his balls pulsate wildly with orgasm. He couldn’t hold it back any longer and wound up bucking wildly into Ishtar’s face, slapping his thick balls into the bottom of her chin as he felt his shaft swell like a balloon before erupting! “Aaaahhhh!~” 

!

Ishtar’s eyes went wide with wonder, she felt the first thick blast of Shirou’s sperm blast into the roof of her mouth, followed by a barrage of thick ropes all coming out one after the other until there was a cascade of semen flowing down her esophagus. She was taken by surprise initially, but she quickly adapted and closed her eyes, humming as she started swallowing down every last drop of pearly ooze Shirou gave her.

“Mmmmmmm.~ *Gulp….gulp...gulp…!*” Ishtar gulped and swallowed everything with ease, feeling ecstatic over the Mana-filled splendor Shirou’s semen provided her. She wriggled her face into his crotch some more, wriggling it about while sucking out everything that came out. To Shirou, it was easily the most blissful experience he had ever felt, Ishtar’s mouth felt like a literal black hole. The mouth of a Goddess is, without irony, a Divine feeling indeed. 

Finishing up his orgasm, Shirou’s cock ceased cumming yet remained stiff inside of Ishtar’s mouth even as she slowly pulled herself off of it with a loud slick pop of saliva coming out of her lips. She held onto the base with both hands, gently fluffing it in amusement and with a smile on her face. She was amazed that Shirou was still harder than a rock even after cumming twice back-to-back.

‘Amazing….! Heh heh heh, he’s god the endurance and stamina to maybe even rival a Servant, by his own admission he’s not that great of a mage, but his body...is something else entirely. Shirou may be the perfect one for me just like how I thought.~’ She giggled to herself when entertaining that thought. 

Somewhere back in the Underworld Ereshkigal was seething comically and grabbing her blonde head in frustration, stomping around on the flat stone surface of the bottom-most floor of her domain. She kicked about fuming like a little girl having her toy taken away from her, then took a deep breath to calm down and focus back on the mirror’s reflection of Shirou’s smiling face. 

‘Ooohhh! Even looking at him makes my heart, cold as it is, beat like a drum. Mmmhhh! Some Goddesses like Ishtar just have all the fun.’ She thought sadly with a cute pout but then cradled her chin in thought on how best to possess her sister and take her place with Shirou. “It’s not impossible…”

Back over to Ishtar and Shirou, the Goddess of Love and War saw a change in the young boy’s demeanor. From staying gentle and warm with that charmingly innocent smile on his face, to looking very pent up like he was a Bull that had just been prodded. Ishtar was curious about this until she saw him sit up and grab ahold of her hands, picking her up off of his waist with a firm look of resolve on his face. Shirou looked like he was ready to engage someone in combat, and gave a very determined smile before lunging himself forward and wrapping his lips around her own in a sensual embrace!

“Mmmmhp!” Ishtar yelped out once she felt the fierce engagement of Shirou’s lips swallowing her mouth inside of his own with tongue slipping out and curling against her throat. He brought his hands up to where hers waited in the air and latched onto them, interlocking his fingers with her own as he kissed the life out of the happily befuddled Goddess. ‘W-where is this coming from!? Before, he was just happy letting me do all the work, but right it’s like he’s gotten possessed….and I think I like it.

Ishtar perished any further thoughts and closed her eyes, keeping her fingers connected with Shirou’s as they made out passionately with tongues openly curling against the other in an intense exchange.He hummed warmly into her mouth, making out with her like it was the last day of his life and gradually started pushing forward to where he was getting on top of her. She didn't mind it one bit and certainly wasn’t bothering with forcing him back. There was just something about a dominant and powerful kind of man like Shirou that made Ishtar soak her divine panties. 

“Hmmmm! Mmmnnhhmm…!~” She hummed and slurped languidly around his tongue that kept on pressing into her mouth. Ishtar had to be careful not to exert too much strength as a Servant and wind up ripping off that appendage by mistake, fortunately from her, Shirou appeared to be stronger than he let on.

‘I am very lucky that Reinforcement Magecraft is something I excel at, at the very least I’ve made myself more durable enough to make us almost equal when it comes to the bed scene.’ Shirou thought to himself while his body glowed faintly with the magical circuits showing all over his limbs and torso. They were barely seeable at all, but they were doing the job of making him several times stronger than he was already, putting him nearly on Servant status, or at least durable enough not to be injured during sex with a Goddess.

He started exerting more force into their embrace, forcing Ishtar onto her back allowing her legs to dangle high into the air as they stuck out past his waist. Shirou made sure to angle himself properly; so that his kneecaps pushed up against the curves of her nice supple ass, allowing both her pussy and her asshole to be seen as clear as day. This made Shirou's insides stir with a growing lust and a frenzy for the female body, which Ishtar seems to have in top quality. She was upturned and prostrated with her sex completely exposed and waiting for him. Shirou got up on his kneecaps and held carefully maneuvered himself so that his meat hovered directly above her waiting asshole, ready to plunge.

“Y-You’re going to go there?” She asked almost fearfully in a cute uncertain manner that made Shirou grin for he saw a bit more of Rin in that reaction. He nodded to her and held her hands tightly as he drove his cock directly into her waiting asshole from above, slowly spreading her anus apart as it plunged down inside of it. This led to Ishtar’s legs twitching excitedly with toes wriggling together and body shuddering as she felt Shirou’s massive dick pushing directly into her anus. 

Needless to say, this was entirely new to the Goddess.

“Eeaaagghh….hhhggnnn!~” She wound up clenching her teeth, screwing up her face in sexually-charged distress as she felt her ass spreading out to accommodate Shirou’s dick, leading to her clamping down on it and making him push it even deeper. Ishtar’s chest started rising and falling noticeably, making her breasts jiggle as she saw Shirou hunching over her frame with legs pushing down her own thighs. Her face was up close and personal with his own and their hands remained interlocked as Shirou began pumping himself directly into Ishtar’s bottom, making her buttcheeks jiggle voraciously as he started fucking her.

Loud rapid claps of flesh resounded as he took to bottoming himself out of her ass, savoring the feeling of that tight damp muscle of her body choking on his member. Ishtar was certainly feeling the pleasurable flow from Shirou’s length churning her anal cavity in the most pleasurable of ways. It was driving her crazy and making her face screw-up a bit to the point she looked kinda goofy.

“Uuaaaghh...aaahh...ahhh..aaahhhhhh! Shirooouuuu!~” She cried out with eyes closing up, and mouth remaining agape leaving hot ragged breaths to puff out of it over and over again.

Shirou’s pelvis slammed rhythmically into her bottom, sheathing nearly half of his length inside of it before promptly pulling it out to the edge of the tip. She gasped and howled loudly in rising pleasure, making her waist writhe and her legs jiggle more and more by the second. Soon enough the bed started creaking all over again, meaning that the bedframe they were on was already starting to lose its composition while Shirou began bucking more intensely into Ishtar’s ass from the top, growling like a beast as he plunged everything directly into her anus. 

“Nghh...nngh..nghh..nghhh...Ishtar-san! Hnnggghh! It’s s-so good inside of your butt, it feels tighter than anything I’ve ever felt.” He grunted, feeling a little embarrassed since he did feel equally blissful experiences before being taken over into Chaldea, he just never fucked a girl’s ass until now. Grunting and huffing even louder, Shirou engaged in a rapid-fire-exchange of slamming himself down onto the Goddesss’s rim, fucking her ass savagely and making her eyes go wide in absolute wonder. 

“Aahh...aahh..aahh..aahh...S-Sihour-kun! T-take me in the other hole now instead! I...I want to feel it inside of me thought that way!” She pleaded with a manic look of hunger written on her face while her body continued undulating wildly some more until Shirou slowed down his thrusts and slowly pulled himself out.

A dry ‘Plop’ resounded once his dick plopped out of her ass, leaving it gaping wide-open with Shirou guiding his member directly over to her drooling slit, ready to fuck her pussy once again. He looked into Ishtar’s lovely eyes, feeling in love with Rin all over again as he slowly pushed himself to the brim and beyond inside her pussy. Ishtar's eyes bolted open as wide as saucers with her mouth creating an ‘O’ as she felt Shirou plunging all the way beyond her own cervix, filling her up to the brim and making a bulge appear on the surface of her stomach. Her legs straightened out as her toes started wriggling excitedly, her body shuddered with explicit sexual excitement as a goofy smile appeared on her once majestic face.

‘I see...I see...Nirvanaaaaa!~’ Ishtar cried out mentally with her lips curving up into a goofy smile featuring her tongue spilling out of her mouth in a crazed-looking face. Her eyes rolled up partway into the top of her sockets, giving Shirou a preview of Ishtar-Rin wearing the most delicious-looking Ahegao face he had ever seen.

‘Hehhe, she actually looks cute like that, nngh….she’s also still extremely tight down belo--!’ He didn’t get to finish his thought when the Goddess grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down onto her soft lips, delivering the most intense lip-lock to date with Ishtar aggressively shoving her tongue down his throat.

“Mmmnnnggghh!~ Hhhnnngghh!~” She howled internally with lust bound euphoria and Shirou, giving into the embrace completely, took both of her hands into his own again and started fucking her against the mattress like so. He was sheathing his entire length into her asshole making sure to keep reinforcement spell active over his entire crotch, Ishtar was certainly feeling it this time as she swabbed out his mouth with tongue, embracing everything with a euphoric frenzy!

She moaned loudly into his mouth, between graphic motions of her tongue rolling back into Shirou's as they embraced like longtime lovers, Shirou kept his waist pounding against his buttocks, shaking her legs in the air as he sundered away into her body with rampantly thrusting hips. Each smash of his skin against hers made a loud slapping sound that was equivalent to a shockwave of impact, one that’d make Quetzachoatl salivate with a desire to try it herself. Shirou thanked the stars that she wasn’t here seeing this, otherwise….he really would die from sex with her.

“Nnghh...ghh...gghhhnn! Mmnngghh...Ishtar-saaaaan….!~” He breathed out in between kisses, savoring the taste of her lips wanting desperately to glue themselves to his own. Shirou looked down at her borderline ahegao face and smiled for he knew he was truly conquering the Sumerian Goddess using his body and wits. Still, his pelvis was feeling the pain now with her Goddess body bucking back into his waist as he bottomed out of her.

His balls slapped rapidly against her buttcheeks, creating applause of bodies slapping skin together in sexual intensity. Shirou bucked into her ass some more, making her toes curl and her head throw itself back while Ishtar howled loudly in ecstasy a seventh time, wearing a delirious smile on her face for she was ready to cum. 

“Hnggghhh…..E-Emiya-kun!....Stick it into me the way instead! I want to feel everything inside of me through there! P-P-Pleeeease!” She begged through ragged breaths, shaking her tits and undulating her body some more as she started thrashing about. 

‘Nnngghh! I can barely keep myself going inside of this hole, what if she tears off my junk when she cums?’ He mused then looked to her desperate-looking face, bordering on full-blown delirium with her tongue spilling out of her mouth in a wide crazed smile she was making. Her eyes nearly rolled up into the eye sockets for she was over the moon with sexual stimulation right now and wound up clamping down hard on Shirou’s dick, making him wince a bit as he obliged her request.

Swiftly pulling himself out of her ass with a ‘plop’ Shirou pulled out of her ass, keeping her upturned in this compromising position as he guided his member over to her drooling quim, ready to fuck her pussy next. He aligned himself perfectly and pushed down onto Ishtar’s frame, spreading her sensitive vulva apart as he drove his large cock down into her snatch once again. This time, making her throw her head back and shudder in loud wailing ecstasy that likely drew the attention of their Uruk neighbors.

“Hhaaagggghhhhh!~” She cried out in happiness and fulfillment of sexual bliss, feeling Shirou’s meat plug every sensitive weak spot of her cunt, making her folds spread wide around his length as she felt him press down atop of her completely, filling her to the point he breached her womb by pushing past her cervix. This was easily the most blissful experience Ishtar had ever felt her in life, bar none, and it was causing her insides to squelch tightly around his cock with impending orgasm.

Shirou growled loudly to himself, feeling the tightness and constriction of Ishtar’s pussy begin to wring him tight as she borders on the edge of orgasm. The Magical circuits glowing all over his crotch continue to glow brightly, meaning he is putting as much Mana as possible into his anatomy to prevent his member from turning into paste. Ishtar’s pussy was remarkably tight and literally able to crush stone, seeing as how she was a Divine Servant.

“Hhhhhhhhhh! I’m c-close, Ishtar-san!~” He announced and heard nothing but an incomprehensible gurgle of mind-shattering ecstasy coming out of Ishtar as her entire body wracked with orgasm just then. She threw her head backward and started wildly bucking into his frame and thrashing about with sex squeezing down on his entire length in climax!

She howled loudly to the heavens above, making noise all over as she wrapped her arms snugly around Shirou’s neck in the midst of an orgasm. Her folds contracted and squeezed tightly around Shirou’s length, pumping it in desperation as he sunk himself to the hilt inside of her and felt his own member erupt in ejaculation. Ereshkigal sat atop of her stone throne back in the Underworld with the bottom of her dress hiked up around her waist, exposing her moistened pussy being fingered through by her right hand. Her left was wrapped around one of her exposed tits as she was bringing herself to climax herself watching her ‘Sister’ experience Shirou’s climax firsthand. The mirror showed her a first-person view of Shirou’s face looking distressed and in the throes of ejaculation, Ereshkigal pictured herself to be in Ishtar’s place, savoring the feeling the illusion provided her, yet still wanting to experience the same thing firsthand. Her mouth spilled out open as a euphoric wail came out of it next, along with the sensation of her pussy squelching noisily all over her slick cum-coated fingers in orgasmic euphoria.

Shirou slammed into Ishtar’s body a second time, feeling his balls pulsate and his shaft swells up, sending thick ropes of semen directly into the depths of the Goddess’s womb. He bucked and rolled himself onto her body in a mind-blowing orgasm, keeping up the Reinforcement spell going as he surrendered himself to the bliss of cumming inside of Ishtar the goddess!

“Hhhhhhh! Aaaaahhhhh! Mmhh….mmff…….mmffnnn! Ishtaaarrrr!~” He howled loudly as he felt eery thickened rope of sperm leave his balls and plunge directly into the waiting womb of the Divine Servant, filling her up to the brim in almost no time at all while her legs hunched aimlessly in the air with toes constantly wriggling in climax.

Ishtar’s face stayed in its goofy ahegao-style expression with her tongue rolled out of her smiling mouth and eyes rolling up into the top of their sockets, she writhed uncontrollably along with Shirou's frame, savoring him as he pumped thick amounts of Mana-filled cum directly inside her body. It was fortunate Servants can’t get pregnant, otherwise, she’d be sure Shirou would be impregnating her ten times over had she been human.

*Splotch…! Throb….throb...throb…!*

THick amounts of it were now seeping out from Ishtar’s womb, leaving the GOddess breathing raggedly as she began coming down from her climax with Shirou’s body slowing down in his ejaculations. Eventually, he finished cumming inside and wound up rolling off of her frame entirely, his dick now flaccid and the Reinforcement spell is undone leaving his pelvic body sore in muscle and aching in bone structure. He barely survived sex with a Sumerian Goddess, but in Shirou's eyes, it was so worth it.

“*Huff...huff...huff...huff*...Ishtar-san…..heh, what did you think?” Shirou asked while turning his head on the side to look at her in all her graceful Rin-faced beauty and saw her smiling back to him with a sweet expression on her face.

“I think I want more….much more, Emiya-kun. Better be ready, because Goddesses require enormous amounts of Mana to fight at their full potential. He heheheh.~” She giggled mischievously and saw a mortified look on Shirou’s face when she said that. Of course, she was lying through her teeth about that last part, Ishtar acquired more than enough from him just now and only longed for the amazing sex he could offer her. She was most certainly not going to tell Quetz, nor Mash, nor even Ereshkigal about this. She wanted Emiya all to herself now.

Back in the Underworld, Ereshkigal herself had finished stroking herself off on her hands, leaving her stone throne chair a mess in her fluids as she lay there heaving tiredly after the intense orgasm she gave herself when pleasuring to the scene.

“I…*huff...huff*...need…..the real thing. Now.” She breathed out a dreamy smile and looked into Shirou’s charming face from the mirror, feeling her heart race and her cheeks light up in the color of red.

*******

In the Throne Room of King Gilgamesh….

“Ehhhhh?! T-that’s outrageous!” King Gilgamesh shouted with genuine surprise when Shirou came back, by himself, to report on the ‘Noise disturbance’ he made in the household earlier that afternoon. 

Siduri blushed madly and hid half her face behind the stone clipboard she always uses, wondering how in the world Shirou would survive laying in bed with a Goddess like Ishtar. Alas, the smug-looking smile the Goddess had when standing in the presence of her king said it all, and she preened with glowing womanly pride as though nothing could touch her.

“You actually slept with a Sumerian Goddess, nay, a Divine Class Servant…...and lived? I shall admit I am deeply confused as to how you survived at all, but that can be explained since you are a Mage. Although, it is still an achievement of itself that you managed to stay alive at all and without injury on top of that. I can only imagine what intimacy would be like should you lay with Ereshkigal or even Quetzacoatl, but you have impressed me, Shirou Emiya. Congratulations on bedding Ishtar.” King Gilgamesh said with a genuine smile of amusement wheel Ishtar continued to preen as she slunk along Shirou’s shoulders like a clingy yet flirtatious girlfriend begging for more.

‘She’s going to want to go at it again, isn’t she?’ He wondered nervously and saw ‘That’ look on her face that basically said she wanted it all over again. 

“Emiya-kun, I am feeling the ‘Itch’ again, would you please ‘Scratch it’ for me again today? Fu fu fu.~” She asked musically with a thirsty smile on her face.

“Congratulations, Emiya-kun, not many can say they had laid with a Goddess, and lived through it,unlike King Gilgamesh over there I…..am actually quite jealous,” Merlin added with a pleased smile as he saw Shirou chuckling nervously as he felt Ishtar’s hands massaging his broad shoulders through his Chaldea uniform clothing.

“Don't be, it’s more a fight for survival than battling in Singularities,” Shirou answered and felt Ishtar curl up along his side, massaging his chest affectionately, feeling ready for more.

End of Chapter

To be continued….

  
  


This has been for Team JISI. thanks for reading. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
